


Gavin "McThighs" Reed

by MoonlightIcarus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Ficlet, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: Gavin's always putting dozens of hours into his workouts at the gym and Nines wants to see the fruits of his labor.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 11
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the fanart that inspired it.
> 
> https://pin.it/2d9QqaH

Gavin was so fucking close. Close to cuming, close to scream, and so very close to finally breaking that watermelon between his legs.

Nines had put it there shortly after he'd gotten back from his usual workout at the gym. It was leg day, so Gavin was limping his way into their apartment from the elevator, but before he could pass out on the couch while Nines cooked dinner, he was interrupted by his boyfriend. 

Apparently, Nines needed his help with something. Something turned out to be breaking open the watermelon they were going to have in the fruit salad (Gavin didn't really like fruit salad, but he did like being fit and that required a few sacrifices in the dieting department). Nines didn't day why he couldn't just do it himself, but Gavin was too physically and mentally tired to argue about it. 

Gavin walked to the kitchen counter and stood, leaning his weight into the linoleum for support. The pressure of standing too much for his lower body.

The watermelon sat just inches away from him. A water melon being fresh in Detroit was always a sight to see, but even more of a surprise was its size. The melon was massive, approaching twice the size of his head without a single dark spot I sight

"Nines, I, uh....I don't think I'm gunna he able to eat this whole thing before it spoils." 

The question was ignored, and in the silence Nines moved behind Gavin, pulling down his compression shorts and kneading the smaller mand ass between his hands.

"Shit, Nines, ugh." Gavin groaned, in a perfect blend of pain and pleasure. The massage like feeling of thise hands was painful and relaxing against his sore muscles. It was a practiced gesture, one that the android often did after Gavin got back from his daily workout. Though he usually was kind enough to let the man get to the couch before starting it.

"You've certainly been working your body hard at the gym detective. Such a nice, perky ass for someone of your age." His cheeks were forced apart exposing his hole to the cool air of the appartment. "I'm always happy to enjoy the benefits of your workout regimen, yet if feel like there is a part if you I'm still missing out on."

"What's that...?" He didn't get to finish his question as one of Nines long fingers pushed passed his entrance. The digit was lubed to Gavin's relief and distress. He was happy to not have things going into him dry, but distressing since Nines and his self lubricating fingers meant he could finger Gavin open at any moment of the day.

"Detective have I told you that working the muscles of your glutes and thighs actually helps to tighten your sphincter, so each day when you go down to the gym your making yourself tighter again for me to stretch out."

The second finger's entrance was just as abrupt as the first, burning against Gavin's already heated skin. With the act he resigned himself to enjoy it, thrusting his ass back against the hand that was teasing him, and resting his arms and head on the counter top. It was cooling his cheek where it was pressed together. And the watermelon was pushed farther back to make room for him there.

"Its good that you do this actually. I do enjoy the feeling of taking you over and over again, and if you were too loose then I would be unable to draw nearly as much from from the experience."

Now he was being halfheartedly scissored open. The finger never split him open like he knew they could, and it made him want more. Another centimeter down and his prostate could get some action, but clearly nines was aware of this and did everything in his power to avoid it.

They pushed in that last bit, but were they extracted completely. Gavin's body only remained empty for a second when a plastic plug registered against his rim. He knew exactly which one it was as well, the long slender one that doubled as a vibrator. Nines favored this one and its ability to tease him incessantly, driving him so close to the edge jsut so he could repeatedly deny him that pleasure.

Once it was seated inside of him, his compression shorts were pulled back up over the swell his ass, and Nines stepped back. Gavin, however. Remained in his current position with his ass presented outward and his body panting against the now warmed counter.

"Come on Gavin. You still need to split the watermelon for dinner."

Oh year. Right, the melon. He just needed to open it up. Nines should let him cum once he's done that, right?

But when Gavin reached into the ready drawer Nines stopped him.

"Gavin, I know how much you've been working those thighs of yours so why dont you use those to pop it open.

....

So, here he ended up. Sitting on the kitchen floor leaning his torso back against hsi palsm that were splayed out on the tiles, and a watermelon between his legs that refused to break regardless of how much pressure he tried to put on it.

The few times he thought he was getting close to finally breaking it, Nines had turned up the vibrations to break his concentration, and then as soon as Gavins legs relaxed the vibrator also lightend up to prevent him from coming. Between it and his still aching body Gavin had been struggling at the task for nearly fifteen minutes. If he could just manage to bust it open or cum then he could finally be done with it, yet nines was keeping him in a state that made each option impossible. 

The android was jsut looming there in front of him while it happened. Staring him down in his struggle. Gavin's was breaking out into a sweat again, but Nines remained perfectly undisturbed on hangout away. He didnt move or even blink during Gavins plight.

"Augh." He had almost gotten it, but Nines stopped him again. "Nines, please. Please. Please. Let me cum, it hurts." He sounded like a pathetic mess, because he really was a pathetic mess.

"I am trying Gavin, but you always stop before it is time. You will be able to cum as soon as you break the melon. No sooner and no later."

"Seriously?" That was the game they were playing, Gavin stuck in sexual purgatory, while his boyfriend just watched him go through it.

"I guarantee that you will achieve orgasm before the top of the melon manages to hit the floor." Nines answer the rhetorical question in full seriousness, managing to arouse Gavin more.

The emotionless robot shtick always made his ready for a good fucking which was always confusing to him since before nines it just creeped him the fuck out. Something about Nines, not caring about Gavin's pleasure and just chasing his own scratched that submissive itch inside of him He took a deep breath and pressed his legs together, just as it had gone all the previous times the vibe was there to distract him with a hollow promise of completion.

Gavin blocked it out like he would ignore the pain during his reps. Focusing on the immenient relief that could come as soon as it was all over. His ankles crossed over one another and with a squeeze that could have broken his legs as well just as easily as the watermelon, it was all over. 

The sound of it breaking open was lost on him. His own scream of ecstacy was louder anyway. His hands flew back to catch his head as he fell back, cum filling and even going through the material of his damp compression shorts.

To some extent he was aware of the juice that was new covering his body in the wake of the little explosion he had caused, but that was secondary to his pleasure. The vibrator continue on through his orgasm and it stopped perfectly when Gavin had nothing left to give. 

The bottom part of the melon was removed from between his thighs, taken somewhere else, by Nines who was no doubt saving pictures of him. He'd seen a few of the shots from previous moments like these, always taken after he was an exhausted mess covered in his own release or other sorts of fluids. The first time he saw them he wanted them destroyed, but Nines promsied they wouldn't get out. They were still unbelievably embarrassing to him, but he believed Nines when he promised not to share them with anyone else.

Finally he was coming down from his high and nines got down to help him sit up. "Gavin, how do you feel."

"Like I need a shower," he said and then after a beat, "and I don't think I'll be able to see watermelon the same way ever again."

"Well, I would be happy to make a salad with it and give it out to our coworkers if you'd rather not eat it." He could kill Gavin with secondhand embarrassment 

"You asshole." He push away for a second before pulling the android closer again.

....

It was later, when they were in bed, Nines hand rubbing over gavins taunt stomach as he spooned the smaller man, Gavin jsut on the verse of sleep when he heard the android speak. "I think tomorrow we'll work on your chest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always pleased to get comments on my works.


	2. All His Other Assets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines works through all of gavins body to find the part he enjoys best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up mixing thisbwith another fic idea I've been wanting to do so it has a noticeably different format in comparison to chaper 1. That being said enjoy Gavin getting screwed again and again.

CHEST

Nines was being rough, but he was always rough. All that really mean is that he was being exceptionally brutal this time around.

He had Gavin pinned to the mattress, the full weight of the android sitting on his stomach, and his cock shoved between Gavin's sizable pecs. Gavin spent nearly a full hour each week just at a rowing machine to tone his chest, but all that time had accumulated in fine sculpted muscles of his upper body supplying him with curves of his very own.

Before he had started this workout routine he could have fit comfortably into a medium sized shirt, but now he had to go for a large if he didn't want the the fabric to stretch obscenely over his chest. Though, if Nines was being serious about adjust his wardrobe Gavin might not have a choice in the matter. That could wait until later, when Nines finished fucking his chest and allowed Gavin to get off.

Both of the android's hands were pressed firmly into his pecs, painfully squeezing them and shoving them together, supplying more friction against his cock. He was thrusting between the mounds and occasionally bumping the head against Gavin's chin, leaving a little glistening spot where he had made contact.

Gavin's head was immobilized thanks to the collar around his neck forcing it to stay at that specific angle, with a ball gag lodged between his lips. He couldn't speak, but the hole in it allowed him to breath, and whenever Nines eventually came it would also allow him to cum directly into the waiting mouth before him. All the anticipation had Gavin panting and it made his mouth grow dry.

He hands were equally useless, handcuffed to the top of the headboard with his own handcuffs. Nines always used those whenever he wanted to restrain him, it added more humiliation to the mix, and that colored his lovers snarling face beautifully. Conversely, his legs were free, but all the weight resting on his torso prevented him from doing much more thank kick out in pleasure.

A hand pulled away from his chest, relieving it of the pressure and making Gavin focus on the acute feeling of air against his abused nipple. Nines had only been resting his palms flatly against the pink nubs, but they stung as if they'd been intentionally abused for hours, and the cold air only made it worse. Gavin was clueless how his boyfriend did that, and the answer might have been something he didn't want to hear.

Nines had let go of him so he could grab the bottle of lube that had been lost in the sheets. When nines found it he squeezed more of it out, directly onto his cock. It was done lazily and in excess driving Gavin wild at the uncharacteristic sloppy behavior. 

Now, that hand was right back on his chest doing exactly what it had done before, only this time it was faster. The thrusts sped up, yet they retained a consistent rhythm. Gavin arched and withered beneath him in an attempt to help him get off, but it only ruined things for him. His full body had arched up changing the angle of Nines' thrusts so when he did finally cum, his semen didn't land in Gavin's waiting mouth, but on his sweating red face. 

Most settled around his mouth, and other parts made it to his eyelashes and hairline. The way it dripped down Gavin's nose covering his scar was a sight to behold, but he couldn't indulge in this moment. Currently he needed to reprimand Gavin for his behavior.

"Oh, Gavin you were so close." He sounded so calm and collected, almost coy in a way, another of the androids features that turned him on. The detached way in which he dealt with sex had heat during low within his body, but Nines was still talking and he wasn't pleased. "We agreed you'd catch it in your mouth, and while I adore the way this looks on you, you still broke the rules and for that I must carry out a punishment."

"Ooh." Gavin groaned as well as he could from behind the gag.

.....

Mouth

His punishment as it were was to spend dinner the next night sucking off his boyfriend, of course with a little twist to it. The handcuffs were back, this time keeping his arms behind his back, and a vibe was taped to his taint, resting just behind his balls. That was all the stimulation he received, nothing on his cock or in his ass, just the barest of things to torment him.

He didn't even get to blow Nines, just acted as his personal cock warmer while the android finished off a bag of thirium. It was nothing like going down on another man. Nines lacked a musk or distinctive scent of his own, nor did he have hair on any part of his body except his head. Well he could if he wanted to but he chose not to. The worst of it though was how he could remain hard indefinitely. A normal guy would have to go soft eventually due to a lack of stimulation or after they had gone numb to the feeling, but Nines could control his programming and prevent any such thing from happening.

Oh and he couldn't forget to mention that Nines could control the drip of precum down Gavin's throat. The substance had a sickeningly sweet, artificial vanilla flavor to it, and he that he knew Gavin hated it, so obviously he would force it into his mouth at every available opportunity. The shit was like drinking a protein shake way too slowly, and according to Nines he wouldn't require an other nurishment for the night.

Gavin didn't find it comforting that he would be drinking that much of the stuff in one sitting, but he had agreed to all of this. He made this bed and he would lie in it. 

Yet even as the vibrator droned on in its dull hum Gavin's balls lulled up ready to cum, but his cock was devoid of anything at all stopping an orgasm dead in its tracks. Gavin attempted to focus on the numbness extending to his legs from kneeling for so long, or the slow and steady breathing through his nostrils to cancel out the agony of of his boyfriend tormenting him, but he could only manage it for so long. His mind required a focal point, but nines prevented him from having any single one to zero in on.

....

ASS

Gavin had four finger inside of his ass, two on each hand and they were pulling apart to expose his sloppy hole. He was laying on his back, lags in the air, boyfriend at the foot of the bed just staring at the glistening pink hole that had been stretched out just as he had instructed. 

"Very good Gavin." Nines leaned forward like he would do at a crime scene to get a better look and Gavin could feel his cold eyes coming into him staring straight down into his opening.

A tongue prodded at his entrance, moving inside of him next to all of his fingers. The sudden rim job made him lose his focus so his legs fell down, finding a resting place on Nines' shoulders. Thankfully he had retained enough control of himself to not let his fingers slip out himself, that would have ruined everything, and earned him a desperate night begging for release, because of his disobedience.

As it was the legs on his shoulders didn't bother Nines much. He continued on in his exploration of Gavin's loose hole, making unnecessarily loud slurping noises to get Gavin groaning at the vulgarity of it all.

Nines said he wouldn't edge him for too long tonight, but that was still an uncomfortable vague term in Gavin's book, so as hands gripped onto his body Gavin cloaed his eyes and let it all happen to him.

....

DICK

Gavin was getting to top. He hadn't done that in months and never with Nines before. 

He had been able to slide directly into his boyfriend with no resistance, and it felt just as wonderful as he imagined it would be. For the longest time he thought it would only be something he did in his imagination, given Nines nature towards sex, and his desire to endlessly dominate Gavin. His words around the scenario did imply that this wouldn't become a regular thing and Gavin was going to enjoy it as much as he could for the time being.

Gavin had his arms wrapped tightly around Nines, his hands squeezing against those wonderfully defined sides, and his head resting over his thirium pump. He could hear each beat of it as he made his desperate thrusts, and Nines used his position to slowly caress Gavin's hair.

"Do you like your reward, Gavin. A week of playing games and you get something this special."

"Oh! God! Nines!" Each syllable was a different moan as his thrusts continued. It was amazing. His cock had gotten so little action or even just friction recently, so he was going zero to sixty with it right now, and indulging the hell out of it.

"Just remember who is still in charge detective." The point was proven as Nines tightened himself around Gavin as he fucked in and out at an uneven pace.

"Oohaughough." Was the sound Gavin made and Nines had recorded it for later.

Nines spoke again, in a voice too controlled for the circumstances. "I love how this ruins you so. How just a few days without indulging yourself reduces you to the barest of instincts, chasing something that you can fuck until your satisfied. It's deliciously human, and sinfully primal."

Gavin felt a grip in the back of his head forcing him to look upward, and the scandalous expression Nines pulled had him reaching what he knew would be the first of many orgasms that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments, and I'm begging you to leave them.


End file.
